Seeing is Believing
by Ludwig.fangirl
Summary: (First three chapters are/will be prologues before the actual story starts.) Two weeks alone can seem like a long time, but not when you mysteriously wake up somewhere else that isn't home. When trouble nears for Germany, can an unlikely person be the one to help him, or will he slip away into darkness? (NOT a reader insert.) Rated T/M: for language, violence, sexual, and drinking.
1. Prologue 1

**A/n: So, I decided to rewrite this. For those of you who have read this story and followed/favorited it, I've changed it up quite a bit. The first three "chapters" are actually prologues. So yeah... Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Prologue 1**_

_A.D. 475_

Germania casually walked next to Rome as they headed through the streets of the his empire, being sure he stayed close to his master, the Roman Empire. A few other guards had accompanied them as well, but Germania was Rome's most important and favorite of them all. Germania was his loyal bodyguard, and best friend. Germania disagreed with the whole "best friend" part though. He wanted to be free, along with his small family, and then return back to his tribe. He was captured by Rome and his soldiers from the command of Augustus Caesar over one thousand years ago, along with his love, Gaul. Some time after, their children were born, all boys, including their young albino son, Gilbert.

"Ah~ I never get tired of my empire! Don't you think it's just wonderful?!" Rome exclaimed and slings his arm around Germania, pulling him a bit closer. Germania's eyes widened slightly at the action, but quickly changed into irritant.

"Ja, I suppose so," he plainly muttered while looking at the ground. He could tell that Rome's power was becoming weaker and weaker over the years. Especially now by the things that had happened over the past few years. He knew the time for strike was near and that he needed to do it soon if he wanted his family to finally be free. A new nation would soon be born. Gaul was pregnant and would give birth soon. He had to act fast. He didn't want the new baby's land to be taken over as well.

Rome noticed that Germania seemed a little distracted and pulled him even closer to him. "Are you okay, friend?"

He nodded slowly and picked his head up. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't seem like you are. Is something bothering you? I'm your powerful best friend! You can tell me anything!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

Germania stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "I'm just worried about meine Liebe, that's all."

He pushed the thought of plotting Rome's fall out of his mind. While Germania could take out a few of Rome's soldiers single handedly, along with Rome himself, there was no way he would be able to take down his whole army by himself without the help of his tribesmen. But he didn't want to get his men involved and risk the chance of innocent lives massacred because of something he had done. It would make him feel far too selfish.

He tensed up a little when he felt Rome patting his back rather too hard. Germania was a physically strong man, but it caught him off guard and snapped him from his train of thought. "There's no need to worry, my friend! Gaul is in good hands with the nurses. They'll take good care of her and make sure she's okay when the time comes. They're very great and a few even willingly came to bed with me!" Rome exclaimed, which caused Germania to pale slightly. Rome was such a seducer. He usually had several women crowded around him while he was in town, not to mention how many he had sex with at night. Germania just huffed and turned a little redder. Rome let go of him and lightly shoved him forward, which caused Germania to gasp softly. "Now move faster unless you want to be late to your combat in the Colosseum."

* * *

Germania was raised above to the sandy floor of the great Colosseum. Thousands of voices sounded all around the Colosseum from the people who were spectating the combat. Germania looked around the giant stadium, clutching his sharp, heavy sword. Lots of the gladiators were nervous when it was their time in the arena, but Germania wasn't. He never got nervous. He looked up to the area designated for the Caesar and Rome. As usual, Emperor Romulus Augustus and Romulus Vargas, Roman Empire, were seated next to each other. Gaul was seated off to the side, sitting on a stool with her hand placed on her large belly, and little Gilbert Beilschmidt holding tightly to the sleeve of her tan tunic. Gaul softly smiled and waved with her free hand when she caught Germania's gaze. Rome waved to him as well before the gate was opened and out came a poor, low-class Roman slave in a dirty tunic. He had several scars and bruises all over his tan, muscular arms. Germania couldn't see the man's face though, since he had on a helmet that covered his face. He could only see a pair of dark brown eyes as the man got closer.

A few men off to the side started to blow into the horns to start the battle already, the other gladiator picking up speed as he ran toward Germania. Germania took a quick glance at his love and son before he prepared for the gladiator's attack. The gladiator swung his heavy sword at the German. Germania was able to dodge that attack swiftly and easily. Germania was a well known gladiator throughout the empire, having been one of the best gladiators and one of the strongest.

Germania kept dodging all of the other gladiator's attacks, one that nearly took off a few strands of his long blonde hair. He heard the crowd yelling and cheering for him to win. He became a little distracted from all the yelling and couldn't dodge one of the gladiator's attacks. Germania gasped when he felt the cold metal blade strike his upper arm, leaving a medium sized bloody gash. He tensed up slightly, nearly dropping his sword. Up in the box, Gaul gasped loudly and covered her mouth to keep her scream inside. She made sure Gilbert was close to her.

Germania had to regain his attention to the gladiator quickly as he dodged more attacks from him. Germania left several long gashes on the other man's body, ones much worse than the one he had received from the man.

After several minutes went by, both men on the sand were becoming slightly exhausted. Germania could tell that the man he was facing was more exhausted. His attacks on Germania weren't as strong as they once were. Germania used this advantage to gather up his remaining strength to try for a fatal blow. He noticed under the man's helmet would be a perfect spot, since it left about a centimeter of space to slide his sword under. Germania quickly dashed at the man, swinging his sword at him, but was only met with the collision of the Roman man's sword against the German's each time. The Roman stumbled back with Germania's last strike and nearly fell over. The crowd gasped and Germania quickly drove his sword into the Roman's chest and pulled it back out again. Germania panted heavily and watched as the man made a gurgling noise, crimson blood dripping out of his mouth before he fell to his knees and slumped over.

Back in the box, Gaul shifted uncomfortably from the sight of the man's death down below. She stood up and took Gilbert with her, wanting to get away from it all, while part of the crowed cheered for Germania. He let his sword fall to the ground and raised his arms high above his head in a slightly late victory.

* * *

Later that evening, Gaul pressed a damp rag onto Germania's upper arm wound, wincing when he felt the water touch it. Gaul looked up at him with worry and asked softly, "Are you okay, meine Liebe?"

"Ja," He replies softly and manages a small smile despite the slight pain. "It's just a little sting, that's all."

Gaul nods slowly and looks at the wound. "Gilbert, could you go fetch me a piece of cloth for your Vater?" She asks. Gilbert nods and quickly runs to go get one. Gaul smiled and leaned up, kissing Germania on the forehead before settling back down onto the floor. She placed her hand onto her large, protruding belly and smiled a little more when she felt a strong kick. She looked down.

"Our little baby moving around again?" Germania asked and also looked down at her stomach. Gaul nodded and took one of Germania's hands and placed it on top of her stomach just as there was another movement.

"Ja. Our baby is going to be a strong one, just like his father," Gaul said softly.

"You think the baby will be a boy?" He asked and lightly rubbed her.

She nodded again and watched him. "I think so. The movements and kicks are too strong for a baby girl."

"But the baby's Mutter is a strong woman, so we could be having a strong baby girl," Germania said and chuckled softly, a small smile crossed his lips which caused Gaul to blush.

"Ah, Germania, there you are~"

He sighed and almost cringed at the voice while he turned himself around. "Yes Rome?"

Rome smiled and placed his hand onto Germania's shoulder. "Come, let's go for a walk through my gorgeous empire~!"

"Nein, Rome. I'm waiting to get my wound wrapped," Germania said softly and looked at the floor. Rome frowned a little and grabbed Germania by the arm and started to pull him up. Germania groaned and stood up the rest of the way. "Fine, I'll come…"

Rome smiled big and his amber eyes almost seemed to twinkle. "I knew you couldn't resist to walk with the handsome Roman Empire~!"

Germania just rolled his eyes at that remark. Gaul reached out and lightly tugged on Germania's tunic. "Liebe? What about your arm?"

"It will be fine," He replied softly and left with Rome, little Gilbert coming back, but with no one to wrap with the little cloth.

* * *

Germania kicked a small pebble as he walked with Rome for the second time that day. He carefully felt around in his tunic, making sure he had what he always kept there, just in case he were to need it. Rome happened to notice what Germania was doing and raised an eye brow, "What are you looking for, 'Mania?"

He blushed a little and placed his hand back at his side. "Nothing," He muttered in response and kept walking.

After several minutes, Germania spotted an empty road and grabbed Rome by the arm and started to lead him down that way. Rome looked rather curious to why they walked down that way, but didn't ask any questions, nor protest it.

"It's a little quieter down here and less crowded," Germania said softly and swallowed the saliva his mouth produced. His palms started to sweat with the slight nervousness that slowly started to overcome him.

"Are you feeling alright 'Mania?" Rome asked when he felt his sweaty palm on his tan arm.

Germania moved his hand away and blushed. "J-Ja I'm okay."

Germania knew he had to do this. He was tired of being under Rome's control. He needed to end this all, end Rome and free his family, free all the people under his rule. He reached into the folds of his tunic and took out his knife and plunged it deep into Rome's stomach.

"G-Ger...mania," the Roman gasped and gripped Germania's wrist as the crimson blood poured out of his wound and mouth. Rome started to shake and made gasping noises as he tried to regain his breath. Germania slowly pulled the knife out and dropped it to the dusty ground and yanked himself free from Rome's grip. He took off running just as other guards had arrived, too late to do anything.

* * *

The cry of a newborn baby and the sound of a gentle feminine voice could be heard once Germania made it back to the area that held his small family. His blue eyes widened at the sight of his little baby wrapped up in a cloth, resting in Gauls arms.

"Liebe," He whispered and gets onto the floor where Gaul was propped up.

"Meet Ludwig, our new little boy," Gaul said softly and gave an exhausted smile.

"I'm so sorry I missed the birth of our new baby boy," He said and carefully pulled back some of the tanned cloth and looked at the tufts of blonde hair on top of the baby's head. Germania carefully leaned over and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on top of baby Ludwig's head.

Gaul just gave another small smile and sighed softly. "Don't worry about it, meine Liebe."

"Werner Beilschmidt!" A man's voice boomed from outside. Germania swallowed hard and looked down at his newborn son and Gaul, then over to a young woman who was also taken from his tribe.

"Take my children and get to safety. Find some of the men from our tribe to keep them safe," Germania instructed and stands up, heading back outside but doesn't get too far before a Roman guard grabbed both of his wrists and yanked him out. He lost his balance and landed onto the hard ground.

"Grab the woman too," the man ordered. Another man nodded and went inside to grab Gaul. Before Germania could do anything, several more guards chained his ankles together, along with his wrists.

Gaul whimpered as she was shoved out and into a Roman soldier, sore from giving birth. Her wrists were bound with chains as well.

"What's the meaning of this?" Germania snaped as he's forced back up by one of the guards.

"You are being arrested for treason," the guard stated. "for killing Romulus Vargas."

Gaul's eyes widened at that and she gasped softly as another guard spoke, "As punishment, you both will be publicly executed."

"Nein!" Germania snapped. "You won't hurt my Gaul. She did nothing wrong!"

He tried to get out of the chains, but they were too strong for even his own strong physical strength.

* * *

Germania and Gaul were both lead into the most crowded area of the empire. The young woman who had taken Ludwig and Gilbert were amongst the crowd, though were hidden down an alleyway. The two Germans were pushed onto a raised wooden platform for everyone to see. Two Roman guards stood behind each of them with a sharp sword. Gaul sobbed softly and Germania closed his blue eyes and lifted his head, his long blonde hair blowing softly from the wind. He managed to grab her hand, due to the guards unchaining them. He held it tight as the both of them took their final breath.

Gilbert opened his mouth to scream, but was quickly silenced when the girl clamped her hand over his mouth gently and hurried him and his baby brother away and off to safety.

* * *

**So here's the first of three prologues. I used 475 A.D. to start this because that was when part the Roman Empire fell after that date. So by Germania killing Rome, that's my little Hetalia theory. My other theory is that Germania and Gaul were Germany and Prussia's parents. And yes, I support Germany=Holy Rome. And I read somewhere on a Hetalia page that Germany and Prussia had other older brothers but they eventually all died by present day.  
**

**Oh, and for the explanation on Germania being a gladiator, that's another small theory of mine. Back during the battles in the Colosseum, it was always the slaves and servants that participated in them. Germania was a slave/servant to Rome. **

**Germania and Rome don't have a human name so I used Werner Beilschmidt for Germania's. I've seen in other stories that people call Rome Romulus for his human name, so I just went along with that. **

**So, this probably isn't historically accurate or whatever so just deal with it. :P**

**These prologues will eventually be reflected on later in the plot of my fic.**

**Review, favorite, and follow~!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

_A.D. 1431_

The soft sound of water being rung out back into a wooden bucket was the only sound that could be heard until a soft voice spoke up.

"France, I told you that they're only small scratches."

"But mon amour, some are very deep. I want to help you," France said softly and started to remove the girl's dirty white top, which caused her face to heat up.

"Francis," she hissed and instinctively covered her breasts with her arms, knowing what France was sometimes like.

"Jeanne, please let me help you. If you wouldn't partake in leading battles and stay away from them as I wished, I wouldn't need to do this to you," France whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Jeanne's forehead and gently pried her arms off of her chest. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red and she whimpered softly.

"I-I only did it for your sake, France, to keep you safe," she whispered and tried to turn away but was stopped by him.

"Your safety is more important than mine, amour," he cooed and gently pressed the damp cloth on the gash near her shoulder blade. "Je T'aime, Jeanne. I really do…"

"You don't say that to other girls you see?" she asked softly and looked down and let out a soft sigh.

"Non, mon amour, I do not. I must refrain and control my emotions towards other women and save them for you," France said softly and placed his free hand on Jeanne's chin and carefully tilted her head back up. He leaned over and brushed some strands of blonde hair out of Jeanne's face before he kissed her again.

"Th-This is improper," she stuttered and blushed even more. "The both of us will be punished for these sins being committed."

"Non, Jeanne. We won't be punished. We are both in love with each other, are we not?" France asked softly and pressed their foreheads together.

"We're not a married couple, Francis. This isn't right for an unmarried man and woman to be doing," Jeanne replied softly and looked down. Her bare arms and chest prickled slightly with goosebumps.

"But we are not doing anything sexual, are we?" France asked and grinned and Jeanne shook her head. "Besides, it's not like anyone will see us."

France carefully lowered her onto the ground and removed the rest of her clothing before he got down onto his knees beside her. She shivered from the coldness of the floor and the embarrassment. "F-Francis…"

"Shh, it's okay," he said softly and pushed the bucket of water out of the way, some of it splashing out of the bucket and landing onto the floor. He tossed the piece of cloth away before he carefully got on top of her. Jeanne whimpered softly, and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist. He buried his face into her neck and started to lightly suck on the skin, making her shiver more and goosebumps to appear on her body.

"God is going to punish us both," Jeanne whispered before she let out a soft moan and let her blue eyes fall shut. France hummed softly and continued his action, though brought a hand up to gently fondle one of the French girl's breasts, his hand was slightly cold. She let out another soft moan. "Francis~"

He felt her bud hardening from his cold touch. He earned another shiver from her from his action. After a few moments, France slowly pulled back and stood up. Jeanne opened her eyes and looked up at him, her cheeks pink. "W-Why did you stop?"

France smiled a little and ignored her question as he removed all of his clothing. Jeanne blushed and wanted to look away from how wrong and sinful it was, but couldn't find the will to as she looked over the nation's exposed features. He got onto his knees by Jeanne and slowly parted her legs.

"Be gentle with me, Francis," she whispered and panted softly. France smiled again.

"Of course, amour. I will always be gentle~"

Jeanne made a soft noise and tangled her fingers into the man's long blonde hair when she felt him in his arousal. "Je t'aime aussi," she whispered as she was claimed by the French nation.

* * *

_Faster…run faster. _His mind seemed to scream at him as he ran through the crowed of people. He could hear the shouts of the English soldiers that were nearly at his heels.

"Francis!" he heard her scream as she was being hauled away by two men. He could see the large wooden stake set up in the center. The people came to watch the execution of his woman, his love, his Jeanne.

France kept shoving people aside as he kept running. _I need to get to her._ His mind had screamed again.

France panted hard from the running. His face was red from the lack of oxygen and strands of his hair clung to his sweaty cheek. "Jeanne!" He shouted as loud as he could despite the fatigued feeling that was quickly overcoming his body. He tried to take deep breaths or calm down, he didn't know which he was trying to do anymore. France gasped softly when he finally tripped over someone and landed onto the dusty ground, a cloud of dust coming up from his hard fall. He felt paralyzed and helpless as the woman he loved was being taken away from him.

"Francis!" Jeanne screamed again and tried to get away, but the two Englishmen were too strong for her to be able to handle. Before France could do anything else, he felt himself being roughly lifted back onto his feet. France and Jeanne both struggled and tried to break free from the English soldiers, but found it impossible.

"Settle down, you bloody frog." France immediately whipped his head around to the voice and saw _him._

"Arthur!" France hissed, not realizing at all that he was one of his chasers. He thrashed around and elbowed England in the side several times but to no avail. "Let go of me!"

England and the guard held France tighter. "No. That witch deserves to be burned, that no good witchcraft doer," England muttered.

"She didn't do anything wrong! She heard the voices of the angels!" France exclaimed, his blue eyes started to fill with tears. "J-Jeanne!"

There wasn't anything that Jeanne could do. She gave up, tears dripped down her cheeks, not being able to hold them back once they entered her blue eyes.

The next time France looked in her direction, she was already bound tightly to the wooden stake.

"Non!" France cried out loudly and watched as two guards threw the fire at her. The fire immediately snaked up her dress rather quickly. Jeanne screamed loudly in pain as she felt her body being scorched badly. The tears streamed out of France's eyes and he felt like he was going to crumble to the ground.

"J-Je T'aime, Francis," Jeanne whispered through the pain and pants, her eyes clouded up from the tears and the smoke choked her lungs. The smell of her burning flesh filled the air. Some of the crowd's people looked a little sick from the sight, while others cheered because of the accused witch being burned alive. France felt like he was slowly dying as well. Arthur nodded to the other guard to release Francis, not before he used his elbow to give him a powerful blow to the head. France had bitten his tongue hard, drops of blood flew from it. He landed onto his knees in a dizzy state. He dizzily looked up at his burning Jeanne and weakly reached an arm out to her, but it didn't do any good. He had to give up since there wasn't anything he could do to save his _amour_. France let his tears fall down his cheeks, not caring if anyone heard his sobbing. He gripped his ears to drown out the sound of his beloved Jeanne's screams as she was dying.

"À bientôt, Jeanne, m-mon amour," France whispered before sobbing softly on the ground. _England will pay for this_, he thought to himself. _I will get revenge someday…_

* * *

**Here's Prologue 2. I hope you guys liked it even though my writing skills suck. How many of you were hit in the feels? I hope I get some reviews this time. :o I sound so desperate. Thanks to all who viewed my last chapter and those who favorited and such. The next prologue will be the last and then the story will finally actually start. xD**


	3. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3**

_A.D. 1806_

"Ludwig, where are you?" Prussia called. He was walking through the field looking for his little brother...again, since the sun was starting to set and it was getting late. "Ludwig!"

Prussia eventually stopped calling and scanned the field slowly before he finally saw the familiar black cloak that his little brother usually wore, and smiled. His little brother was off a little ways in the distance, sitting under his usual spot, a tall beech tree that had big, poofy leafy growth. He was reading one of his books, the black hood wasn't covering his short, slicked back blonde hair like it sometimes was. Prussia continued to smile and ran out to where his brother was seated under the big tree.

He stopped and slowed to walk once he was close enough. "Found you, Holy Rome, mein Bruder," he says and walked over to him. He squatted down next to his younger brother and playfully pushed his knee. Holy Rome smiled and gently used his little leg to kick his big brother in the knee. "Come on, Luddy. Let's go inside the cottage. It's getting late."

Holy Rome closed up his reading book and nodded slowly. "Okay, big Bruder."

Prussia stood back up and held his hand out to Holy Rome. He took it and smiled and was gently pulled up by the Prussian. Prussia grabbed the book from Ludwig and tucked it under his arm as they started to walk back to their cottage.

Once they neared the fence that was by their cottage, Ludwig squeezed Prussia's hand and stopped walking. Prussia came to a halt as well and turned to his little brother, some concern showed in his red eyes.

Holy Rome still held Prussia's hand and spoke up, "Big Bruder Gilbert?"

"What is it, Lud?"

Ludwig took a deep breath before he replied. "J-Just promise you'll never leave me?"

Prussia smiled and let go of his little brother's hand. He made an X across his chest with his index finger and said, "I promise."

Ludwig smiled and crashed into Gilbert and wrapped his small, chubby arms around him and buried his face into his stomach. The Prussian had to lean over a little bit and hugged him back. He smiled again. "Until the day I die, mein kleiner Bruder."

The next day, Ludwig was found in his usual spot under the tree again. He had gotten a new book as a small gift from Prussia. Prussia came from behind and gave him a gentle hug as he usually did. Later on after that, Prussia had decided to take Ludwig to the church where he was given an iron cross. Prussia had slowly put the cross necklace around his little brother's neck and clasped it shut before he gave him a gentle kiss on his blonde head. Little Ludwig was very happy to have gotten the iron cross; he matched his big brother now, which was mainly why he was happy. He liked being like his big brother, Gilbert.

"_I've loved you since the 900s." _Holy Rome felt like that was burned into his little mind when he was getting ready to leave for war, such a young boy like him getting involved in something like that. He made the little _girl _cry, the little girl he shared a kiss with…

* * *

Austria had finally found Prussia after he had searched for him for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a few minutes, which had tired him due to his "_indoor focused lifestyle"_.

"Do you have any idea what that brother of yours did?" Austria asked with a deep frown on his face, his violet eyes practically seemed to burn into Prussia's crimson ones.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Look, Mr. Girly Man Boy, Luddy wouldn't do anything wrong. He's a nice kid. Are you sure it wasn't some other brat?"

"_Nein_. Ludwig is the only one who little Italy follows around constantly. He made _her _cry. And I found out the reason why she was crying. He's going off to war."

"W-What? You're kidding, right?" Prussia asked, his eyes widened in worry. "They had to have been playing a game or something."

"They weren't playing anything, Prussia. Your brother meant it. He has this crazy notion that he can become big and strong just like the other powerful nations."

Prussia's heart raced fast. "I gotta find my little bruder before it's too late." He took off running in the opposite direction he was heading to try and locate Holy Rome.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Prussia exclaimed. He had found his little brother on the other side of the Austrian's mansion, having not taken very long to find him. "Going to war! Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed! You're just a child!"

Holy Rome shuttered from the yelling. His big brother never yelled at him like that, not even when he'd sneak away to play at night or the few times he climbed up the big tree and was afraid to climb back down. His blue eyes wanted to tear up, but he made himself hold them back. Little Ludwig blinked a few times. _You're a strong boy. D-Don't cry_, he thought to himself.

"I-I just want to be strong like you, like your friends, like all the other powerful nations!" Ludwig exclaimed, though holding back the tears wasn't working well for the little boy.

"Damn it, Ludwig! You're a kid. You don't need to think about that now! War isn't for children!"

"I-I hate you!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm done here. Get your ass back to our cottage," Gilbert mumbled and turned around in anger and started to storm off.

"N-Nein!" Ludwig choked out and started to cry. He reached up his little hands and rubbed his eyes. "P-Please don't go. I-I'm sorry." He started to sob.

Prussia immediately stopped walking and quickly came back when he heard his little brother sobbing. He crouched down and hugged him close to his larger body. After a few moments he pulled back and looked at Holy Rome. "I promised to protect you, that's all." All Holy Rome did was nod slowly.

* * *

He didn't listen to his big brother Prussia. He had ran straight past the cottage and kept running, even when the little house was far away. Holy Rome ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had to try and find the soldiers his little empire had.

He felt exhausted. His little heart beat fast and he breathed hard, and he felt dizzy from the constant running. Holy Rome came out into a wheat field, the useful plant came up to around his knee area. He panted hard as he tried to get oxygen back to his little lungs. He stumbled and fell to the ground in exhaustion. He didn't even notice the person that had approached him.

_Ohonhon~ what's this? The foolish little Holy Rome? Shouldn't he know better not to get into adult matters like war? _France thought to himself as he stood in front of the boy's head. He grabbed Holy Rome by the white scarf-like object that hung against his black cloak, and hoisted him up. Holy Rome's feet dangled and didn't reach the ground. He made a soft noise when he felt the cold metal blade of France's sword plunge into his chest. Blood dripped out of the boy's mouth and chest wound and France pulled the blade out after a second. France let the boy fall helplessly to the ground before he turned and started to walk away.

* * *

Prussia too, ran as fast as he could as he tried to find Holy Rome. He shouted his name at the top of his lungs when he couldn't find him in their little cottage. He nearly fell down several times while he ran through the forest. He didn't care about anything else. All he wanted to do was make sure his little brother was okay, off playing somewhere, not in war.

"Ludwig!" he called and kept running. He made the mistake of trying to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. His lungs burned.

The sun seemed rather bright, even if he was in the forest and the trees happened to block out most of the rays. Prussia reached the end of the forest and entered the wheat field. He panted hard when he stopped a little way into the field. His silvery white bangs clung to his albino forehead. When he picked his head up, he thought he saw something laying in the wheat. Prussia quickly ran toward the object, his heart had nearly stopped.

"Ludwig!" Prussia exclaimed and turned his little brother onto his back and noticed the blood on his lips and chest. Ludwig's icy blue eyes had a glazed look to them as he stared up at the sky. His little hand tried to grip the wound on his chest, though it slipped down at hit the ground. His body went motionless and time seemed to stop for Prussia.

"NO!" Prussia screamed loudly to the sky.

Holy Rome was no more, and Prussia would never know who did it to his brother.

* * *

Prussia had decided to carry his lifeless little brother back to the cottage. He placed Holy Rome's body down where he used to sleep. Prussia got onto his knees and pressed his face into the bed and sobbed. The townspeople didn't know that Gilbert was Prussia, and that Holy Rome was Ludwig. Prussia held his little brother so the people didn't see the chest wound or the blood that was dried on his mouth. The talk Prussia heard was that Holy Rome had fallen and had become a new country, something that the important people came up with long before the falling.

He gripped the sheets tightly, not sure of how much more tears he had left. He felt sick to his stomach and dizzy.

"Nnng.."

Prussia managed to calm himself down long enough when he heard the noise. He looked up and almost screamed when he saw the little body twitch a bit on the mattress. He quickly stood up.

"Ludwig!" he choked out. He saw the little chest rise and fall weakly. The little boy winced when it did.

Ludwig slowly opened his blue eyes and looked up at Gilbert. He gripped the wound and started to cry.

"Hey, kid, you'll be alright. I'll heal you and you'll be alright," Prussia whispered, though was still choked up.

"W-Where am I?" Ludwig wheezed and shivered a little. Gilbert grabbed the boy's free hand and held it loosely in his.

"Our home."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm your awesome big bruder, Prussia."

"T-Then who am I?"

_Good question, who are you now, bruder? _Gilbert asked in his thoughts. He swallowed the lump that was growing and thought hard before he remembered the new country name he had heard from the people.

"Germany," he whispered.

* * *

**So yeah. I pretty much based this off of Vändetta Cosplay's video to "Until the Day I Die". I give a big credit out to them for such an amazing performance of their creation to that song. Of course, I added a few things of my own imagination to this. Basically, if you're a fan out there who do believe Holy Rome=Germany, some long time ago, I read something that when Holy Rome was killed, he came back to life but got amnesia. That's why Germany can't remember much of his young childhood. Also, many fans think that France was the one who killed Holy Rome since that was during the Napoleonic Wars.  
**

**This is the last of the prologues before the actual story starts..**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's like super late and I'm kinda tired, but I really wanted to get this done. Happy late New Year.**


End file.
